sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan "Duke" the Hedgehog
Concept & Development Duke has gone through several changes before the design you see here. One thing that stuck was his name, derived from the song Sir Duke by Stevie Wonder. Much like the main hedgehogs he didn't originally have on a lot of clothes, just white gloves and shoes. This was changed over the years, frequently; now, he wears pants, grey finger-less gloves, and a hoodie. The hoodie is inspired by a friend of mine in middle school who also wore a sleeveless hoodie. Duke's role is basically to succeed the Sonic Heroes of old along with the next generation, as he learns more about who he is and what he's capable of he becomes less of a support character and eases into a more primary role. Duke's experiences and powers were specifically tailored to deal with the main threat of this story, Armageddon the Primordial. Backstory Orphaned at a young age, and having lost his memory due to the extreme mental stress he went through, the child that would become Duke collapsed on the ground in the smoldering ruins of what appeared to be a house. Almost immediately after, he was found by an adventurous, treasure hunting echidna named Hawk. He trained and raised Duke with his wife Kat-Rina. Duke has remarkable strength, speed, durability and power; all of which are matched, by his mild mannerism and extreme patience. At the age of 12 he discovered he can control chaos energy and trained with the likes of Knuckles, Shadow, and his father Hawk in order to refine this skill. Though it was going well, a few months later, during some personal training with his dad, his mother was kidnapped by a group of thugs as he lost control of his chaos powers. Now, much like Shadow, he wears two inhibitor rings, though black in color via personal request, that keep this ocean of energy in check. Duke's heliokinesis is a powerful force on its own, by continuously bathing in the sun's rays he gains more power; and the medallion he wears has some hidden functions but its main purpose is that it inhibits his inner demon. Keeping it from bursting out in the middle of battle, when its power and instincts would be most riled up, allowing Duke to keep control over his actions and fight more efficiently. Not much is known about this beast, but rumors about such things do have a funny way of connecting the dots between reality and mere legend. On his 18th birthday, Duke was given one of the seven chaos emeralds and spent the day with his childhood friend Shy-Ann at her arcade. On his way home he caught a glimpse of what could've been his uncle Trey's limo, driving from his house. While he didn't know the whole story, Duke understood, for some years now, that there was some bad blood between him and his dad; he rushed home just as an explosion went off in that same direction, it was already too late. His home was decimated, and his father laid there in the flaming rubble. Luckily enough, the tough old bird survived and was rushed to the hospital, but at the moment he is in a coma. Living with Ann and her brother Forge, Duke rebuilds his home contemplating what to do to Trey. However, halfway through finishing his house, he is visited and attacked by a demonic creature who only said two words, "For Armageddon". Personality Duke is usually a quiet and patient guy, he rarely loses his temper thanks in part to his upbeat attitude and goofiness. He likes eating pizza and meats, occasionally helping people, and sometimes hanging out with friends; but above those, enjoys staying to himself and sleeping. Duke dislikes a lot of noise, especially when they disturb his naps, he tries to avoid physical fights as he's more passive aggressive than people think; he also can't stand lengthy monologues, wearing sandals, and eating asparagus. Relationships Sonic Duke kinda sees Sonic as a distant uncle, when he visits Duke always challenged him to a race; winning most out of charity. A fact which he discovered on his own in recent years. Kenan "Khan" An ancient and respected warrior who takes the role of being Duke's bodyguard. He also teaches him magic. Shadow Duke has only ever heard of him through stories Sonic told him as a child. It wasn't until his preteen years that he finally met the legend in person, when Shadow himself agreed to help teach him how to use chaos energy. The best day of Duke's life. Joselyn Duke has a crush on her, and at times she seems to like him too; but her subtle flirts are overshadowed by her rough personality, so he's a bit hesitant to tell her. Kat-Rina & Hawk These two are Duke's foster parents whom he loves very much, they run a bar in Echidnaopolis. Sadly his mother is believed to be dead after 6 years of being missing. Its just Duke and his dad; or is it? Knuckles Duke's first cousin on his dad's side, Knux is also one of his mentors when he discovers his ability to control chaos energy. Shy-Ann & Forge Two sibling echidnas that have known Duke since he was a child, and are good friends of his; Shy-Ann, the younger sibling and the manager of her own arcade, is particularly fond of Duke. Forge is a mechanic tinkering with cars and other machines. Armageddon An ancient, malevolent apparition from a higher plane that has been sealed within Mobius for tens of thousands of years. He is the source of the demonic creatures that plague Mobius such as the troopers, titans, and The Demon Triplets. Before his imprisonment he ruled over countless universes, conquering others under his brother's jurisdiction until he found out and put a stop to it. Temporarily though. Armageddon now bides his time and plots his revenge. The Demon Legion Dubbed this for their looks and behavior, this is a horde of malicious, bloodthirsty entities that scour the universe searching for other worlds to conquer. They consist of scouts, troopers, chiefs, giants, titans and the top tiers; Shade, Apocalypse, and Armageddon. However, one demon is missing from their ranks; a powerful entity whose might rivals that of Apocalypse. They hunt Duke down because they believe he holds this demon within him. Apocalypse The middle child of the Demon Triplets, he is an old and very powerful opponent. Made from the fusion of three other demons he became the dark force of nature ancient mobians knew as "The King of Chaos"; while he is the weakest of the triplets, he still stands as one of the most powerful threats sonic and the gang face off against. Duke runs into him a few times and is easily outmatched; not surprising as he has enough might to effortlessly beat 5 supers at once, its not until he finally lets the demon within him loose that he stands a fighting chance. He's even the main antagonist in an alternate timeline where he not only rules Mobius, but kills its greatest hero, after just becoming a father, Sonic the Hedgehog. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Condition Duke possesses high levels of strength, speed, durability, stamina, etc. He can lift large aircraft and strike with enough force to cause quakes and make fissures; he is so fast, he can move faster than lightning; he's tough enough to have 100 tons worth of rubble fall on him and get back up and he's completely immune to fire and heat. His stamina is virtually limitless when he's constantly exposed to sunlight. As are his other stats. Combat Prowess Duke has 15 years of combat training under his belt; he is well versed in armed and unarmed combat, favoring hand-to-hand combat the most. He can quickly understand and effectively learn many fighting styles like boxing, muay thai, and aikido. He can use these fighting styles in tandem with his chaos and solar powers to increase their effectiveness. Heliokinesis He can generate, manipulate, and absorb the various aspects of a sun; such as fire, heat, light, energy, radiation and gravity. Duke can fly, project energy blasts and constructs, and increase his physical abilities with this power. He can continuously absorb power from any star, the rate of increase will speed up when he gets closer and slow down the farther he gets; also he can manually increase the intake of solar energy himself, but this takes focus. His heliokinesis also gets stronger in the presence of sunlight; though his potential is limitless, the power he has at his fingertips is always finite. Duke has a ton of techniques at his disposal. He can create fireballs or their stronger version which he dubs "novaballs", basically suns that he throws at the enemy. Of course not as big. His Flame Barrier creates a sphere of fire around him that can reach temperatures hotter than the sun, though its primarily for defense it has offensive applications too as he can charge forward while inside mowing down anything in his path. Fire Soul envelops Duke in flames making him virtually untouchable, his heliokinetic moves are amplified as well. However, once this move is powered down it'll take 10 minutes to recharge, but if its extinguished (from prolonged exposure to water, like being dipped in the ocean, it will quickly regain strength as Duke is drying off. The heat generated from him is also extremely high in this state. Flare Burst is usually concentrated sunlight in his hand, it has environmental and offensive applications when used. Burnout is an attack that generates a shock wave of heat energy at one or multiple targets. When hit, the target suffers severe burning sensations as they are knocked back. Finally, Helio Duke, one of his super forms. By absorbing the power of the 7 sol emeralds he can achieve this form, becoming the embodiment of the sun. Increasing his innate abilities like other super forms do, he gains a new ability called Black Hole. Chaos Energy Manipulation Duke has an abundant supply of chaos energy thanks to his connection to the Chaos Force; with it he can augment his abilities, control matter and energy, and manipulate space-time. These abilities increase with added chaos energy, either from an emerald, Tikal's Chant, or when he removes his inhibitor rings. He has so much chaos energy its said to rival Shadow's, he can use this power for a few techniques. First and foremost Chaos Control, where he controls chaos energy to manipulate space and time. His Chaos Shield creates a protective barrier using distorted space. Chaos Javelin is a technique inspired by Knuckles' Thunder Arrow and Shadow's Chaos Spear and works just the same; he can even wield it like a weapon for close range combat. Chaos Healing channels his chaos energy into a target effectively healing them; and his Chaos Pump amplifies physical attributes at the cost of energy projection. This move also strains his muscles though and calling upon more power than his body can take will initiate Chaos Overload. Basically, a walking Big Bang that's just "dying" to go off. Finally, his super form; by harnessing the power of all seven chaos emeralds, or the Master Emerald, Duke achieves this nigh unstoppable form for a short period of time. With a stronger link to the Chaos Force, he has greater control over the endless amounts of chaos energy he now possess. He is at least 1000 times more powerful than normal, with the ability to augment himself further with chaos energy, and is invulnerable to harm. Keep in mind his inhibitor rings are still on, they just take on a different shape; while these aren't all of his techniques, it should paint a vivid picture of what he can do. Inner Beast During combat, when Duke is without his medallion, he unintentionally unleashes his inner demon's power; this results in him becoming half demon with wings, claws, fangs, and a longer, sharp tail, a state referred to as Demon Duke. In this form he loses heliokinesis and gains lunakinesis, hallucikinesis, shape-shifting, and umbrakinesis, he is 100 times more powerful than base, and his chaos powers use negative chaos energy. He gains extra power during the night and even more when the moon is present, depending on the stage of the moon itself. His claws are sharpened shadows enabling him to cut through even the toughest of metals as though they weren't there; despite that most demons(in this series) are vulnerable to sunlight, he is immune to its effects thanks to his Lunar Scales. He is also immune to poisons, hypnosis, magic, and intense temperatures. He possesses techniques and other abilities in this form too. Nocturnal Bonus is a trait all demons share, in Duke's demon form he gains a 10 times boost during night; and as mentioned before, the lunar stages aid in this effect as well. Crescent moons boost his power by 25 times, that's 250 times at night. The half moon increases it 50 times making it a 500 times increase at night; 75 times a gibbous stage totaling up to 750 times at night. Finally, the full moon multiplies his abilities by 100, at night its a whopping 1000 times boost. This is just the tip of the iceberg. With umbrakinesis he can transform into and meld with shadows, travelling through them; his Shadow Field creates a zone for him to manipulate with the utmost authority. Victims stuck in this field are at his mercy. Mind Blockade is another of Duke's special traits in this form; a psychic shield defends his mind against telepathic attacks making him mentally impervious. On the off chance this barrier is broken, there is a second consciousness in that noggin of his ready to fend off any poor fools who want to intrude and switch in or out with Duke's mind. He can also expel black flames from his body, this mystic fire can torch victims' souls. These aren't even half of his moveset and furthermore, this is just stage one of this form. While powerful, there are some flaws. Duke cannot control the insatiable bloodlust that comes with the form, the longer he stays as Demon Duke, the more of himself he loses to the beast's foul appetite. Positive chaos energy can counter his negative chaos energy and possibly pacify him if not kill him as well as sacred/holy relics, since he's a demon. Trivia a lot of Duke's powers come from some of my favorite characters like Superman, Sonic, Goku, and Naruto he used to be a ridiculously op toon force character; in fact, it was so crazy, he could literally peel injuries off of himself and jump right out of panels Duke has gone through 7 design changes, that I can vaguely remember ........ Gallery Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier) Category:Spiritual Characters